<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marry Me by SmittenForAKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735871">Marry Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenForAKitten/pseuds/SmittenForAKitten'>SmittenForAKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora's nightmares keep her up, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, also i can't stop writing she-ra fic oop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenForAKitten/pseuds/SmittenForAKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after S5<br/>\\\<br/>Adora's nightmares are still there and stronger than ever, and she really can't take them anymore. She's stuck thinking about the 'what if's in life. Catra tries her best to comfort her and proposes a suggestion. (Pun possibly intended there.) <br/>\\\<br/>I really can't stop writing She-ra fic and I cried somewhat while I wrote this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marry Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora has had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of nightmares. Too many to count. Ever since she joined the Horde, the nightmares never stopped. And even after them winning a war and succeeding in delivering the fail-safe, she thought that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe the nightmares would stop? </span>
  <em>
    <span>But they didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It actually seemed like they got </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s lost sleep over them, and even with Catra by her side, she thought maybe it would be easier. Because after she left the Horde and joined the Rebellion, her nightmares were </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> to where she didn’t get any sleep and she didn’t have Catra there and she just felt awful about bothering Glimmer throughout the night when it seemed like-- it seemed like Catra was the only one that really understood her nightmares and how they mess with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>head</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was no different. She woke up from another nightmare - something about losing Catra, losing Bright Moon, losing Glimmer and Bow and Entrapta and-- It’s the same nightmare each time she closes her eyes and tries to sleep. She’s had countless dreams of Catra still being chipped and losing her and then becoming one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Horde Prime’s clones</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not being able to succeed with saving the world. She’s always hated the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she has to be the one </span>
  </em>
  <span>to save </span>
  <em>
    <span>EVERYONE</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe that’s why her nightmares are so bad, too? She could never understand the extremities of her nightmares. She probably will never understand them either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even meditating with Perfuma doesn’t help and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought it would</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it doesn’t. And she appreciated Perfuma for trying so hard to help her but.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora sits there on her bed, hair a mess, and Catra sleeping right beside her. It’s one of those nights where Adora awakes on her own, covered in a cold sweat, with heart beating fast and breathing heavy. If she shuts her eyes, flashes of her nightmares go through her head and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She just wants everything to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wants to sleep peacefully right next to her girlfriend with no issues. She doesn’t want to keep waking her girlfriend up with nightmares that don’t make sense or wake her up by pushing Catra off the bed. (Because, unfortunately, she has done that a couple of times before. Not only when they were in the Horde together, but even now. And Catra’s used to it so she doesn’t get angry, just more and more concerned so it seems.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora really doesn’t want to wake Catra either. Her nightmares are just.. Annoying? For lack of better words? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” there’s a light, tired sounding hum coming from the person next to her and it makes Adora turn her head just slightly and at the right time to watch Catra’s eyes open partially. “..Adora..? What’re you doing up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no.. reason. Wanted a drink of water. Contemplating on how to get out of bed without disturbing you. But! Now that you’re slightly up, I’m sorry, I’ll be back in a flash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora..” Catra sounds sluggish, but she still pushes herself up anyway, letting out a yawn. “We both know.. that you’re terrible at acting </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>lying.. Lemme guess. Nightmares again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why did Adora even bother with the failure of an attempt </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>lie? She knows that it’s not believable. She doesn’t even know how her horrible acting got past Bow’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dads</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she had to pretend to be a scholar. She even royally messed up there with messing up her major, but that’s not even the point! It’s a weakness and she hates it but at least it couldn’t be used against her in a fight. Just.. don’t send her out to act anything out. Because whoever the Rebellion faces will know </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight away</span>
  </em>
  <span> that there’s bullshit afoot and they’ll go for an attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about this time? Or is it the same as last time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re annoyed by them.. Aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Catra replies so quickly, because the last thing she wants is for Adora to feel like this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“No, Adora. That’s not it. Just.. trying to help you a little here, alright? Now were they the same as last time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..I hate having nightmares where I’m unable to save you and everyone else,” Adora starts off saying, which her answer is: Yes, it’s the same as last time. It makes Catra’s ears droop and a concerned expression go across her face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>being unable to save you. What if we never got you unchipped, Catra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I would rather not think about that. Horrible memories for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I’m sorry,” Adora takes in a deep breath then exhales slowly. “All I can think of is losing you and everyone else. It’s the same old nightmare, and I hate having the same one over and over. When do I-- when do I get to actually have </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreams</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good dreams</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Like the one good dream I had when I was unconscious when we were delivering the fail-safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra raises an eyebrow, “You know.. We never even talked about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was us in the future,” Adora starts explaining. “You come in first, long hair in a ponytail, and you’re in this.. Fancy button up with a jacket hanging over your shoulder. Glimmer’s chasing you saying how she wants to brush the mess that is your hair. And I’m in this.. White and gold dress and my hair is down with a crown. Apparently it’s Scorpia’s first Princess Prom and I-- I don’t know. I know Horde Prime was also trying to get into my head and mess everything up but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it felt so real to me? I wanted to be there forever. But.. But I’m thankful you pulled me out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you get it? I love you! I always have! So please.. Just this once.. STAY.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How deep into the future do you think it was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. I don’t know. Princess Proms are every decade? So..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my hair could have grown out by then,” Catra thinks out loud, bringing a hand up to her short locks. She hates the length, but she likes how tameable it is now. “But.. a decade. What kind of future do you think it was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Catra.. I just know that.. If I lost you.. I don’t know what I’d do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The daydream she had was, as she said: It seemed so real and she wanted to be there forever. She wanted to live her life alongside Glimmer, Bow, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra. If it wasn’t for Catra, she probably would have been stuck in the daydream forever, and Horde Prime would have succeeded in his plans. Thankfully he didn’t, but Adora’s nightmares keep wracking at her brain with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>what could have happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She just wants to dream of something else. Anything else. Was that too much to ask? Even dreaming of her future with Catra would suffice. Or, like, a dream that couldn’t be explained because it’s so stupid. She remembers Bow and Glimmer talking about those. Something about Bow riding like.. A fluffy sheep that apparently was made out of cotton candy or something? It was weird, and she didn’t understand it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what you’re saying is,” Catra tries to snap Adora from all the horrible thoughts by bringing a hand up to her head, fingers combing through blonde locks and nails attempting to get the little tangles out that formed from Adora thrashing in the bed. “You want to spend the rest of your life with me. Is that it? Because you think if you wait too long, you may never get the chance to make a dream come true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..I.. wha..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how I felt back then,” Catra knows her explanation left Adora speechless so she decides to continue. “You’re reckless, Adora. You’re dumb, reckless, and think with your sword before your head. Not to mention you think about others before yourself. During the war, I knew what could have happened. I knew that.. No matter what, you would try to sacrifice yourself for the others and I don’t think I’d be able to live with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No--” Catra’s voice is cracking just from the thought alone but she clears her throat to keep talking. “I already lost you once, and I couldn’t lose you again. And during that time, I felt like I was going to lose you again. That’s why I confessed. Was I happy that the confession pulled you out of your daydream? Yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And hearing you say it back and sharing that kiss to save the world was.. Was a dream come true to me, Adora. If I would have lost you back then and have not been able to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I honestly don’t know what that would have done to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora honestly doesn’t know what to say at this point, nor does she know what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She knows she wants to comfort Catra, because she sees the tears rolling down her girlfriends cheeks, and how Catra is using her free hand to wipe at her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling. She wants to hug Catra close and cry with her - because she definitely feels tears forming right now - and she also wants to kiss her and hold her close and love her for all of eternity. After Catra confessing to all of that, Adora understands. She understands that if she doesn’t do what she wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she may never get a chance to do it. That’s why--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Marry me.” It’s said in a whisper, but Catra hears it faintly, where her ears go up and look at Adora with eyes wide and still filled with tears. Adora’s eyes are locked with hers, also filled with tears, but there’s a smile on her face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marry me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Catra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m pretty sure this isn’t how proposals work,” Catra says through choked laughter. “Didn’t Arrow Boy say something about a ring? And a special time, moment, and place to propose? This moment isn’t really all that </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is! But it is, Catra, and you want to know why?” Adora’s voice cracks when she speaks, and it’s her turn to clear her throat. “Because I may not ever get a chance like this again. We could wake up tomorrow and the world could be going to hell again and we can’t do anything because we were sleeping through it. Every moment we share is special to me, Catra, and if I don’t take this moment right now and do what I want, I may never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>get a moment like this again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if there’s a probability of it only being the next few seconds to the next twenty-four hours because we can’t control the future. But what’s important is being able to know that I asked you to marry me because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>what I want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>doofus</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I have no idea how I fell in love with someone like you. But,” Catra’s laughing through her tears but she wipes them away and there’s a smile mimicking Adora’s perfectly. “I love you. I’m glad I fell in love with you. And it’s about damn time you do something </span>
  <em>
    <span>you want to do</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And if it’s marrying me? Then hell yes I am going to marry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora lets out a choked laugh before she eventually breaks down crying. She’s hiccuping through her tears and Catra pulls in her close, where they both shed tears together and hug each other tightly. They enjoy being in each others embrace for a long time, even though it means getting tears on one another. But this is what love is, or what it feels like. Sharing laughs, tears, and all these moments with the thought of: I can’t possibly love this person any more than I do now. Though every waking moment, it seems like you were wrong since you grow to love each other more and more each day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the crying eventually dies down, Adora wipes her face with her tank, which is gross, she knows, but she had no other option. Catra leaves the bed for a moment though, to grab a towel and a bottle of water from one of the tables in the room. (Glimmer had added it to the room when the two of them got sick on two separate occasions. Since neither wanted to leave the other alone, she figured it would be the best choice. They are still forever grateful for it.) Catra rejoins Adora on the bed, wiping her face lightly with the towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Catra hands the bottle of water to Adora after opening it for her, which Adora takes with gratitude and proceeds to nearly down half the bottle. “..One thing is for sure.. I’m not wearing a dress to our wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm--” Adora swallows down a big gulp of water before responding. “No need. You look good in a suit. Like.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>really good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You have no idea how much you went through my mind after Princess Prom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Catra seems a little amused at this. “I would say the same but your look at Princess Prom? Wasn’t the best. No offense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer’s idea. Not mine. But if it was up to you, what would you have me wear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I am no </span>
  <em>
    <span>fashionista</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I say a long dress,” Catra explains, going back to stroking Adora’s hair. There’s still some tangles in it she has to continue working on. “I know how much you hate being without a weapon so a long dress would help you hide one under the skirt. And your hair? Long. No stupid hair poof or ponytail. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>looks better long. If you keep tying it up so tightly, you’ll be balding in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Should I leave it as is just for you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Or braid it before bed to keep out the tangles. When you’re thrashing about, it tangles easily. Did you not notice that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..I have. It’s a pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, braid it. Plus it’ll be all wavy when you let it out and it might be easier to brush. I don’t know. I was never good with hair if you remember how long and untameable mine was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora chuckles. Yes, that is true. Many tried to tame Catra’s hair back when they were in the Horde and none were successful. Though after Horde Prime cut it all off, Adora admits that she misses it. She misses running her fingers through it and helping her with tangles, too since she was the only one allowed to do so. But, even if she misses the long hair, Catra’s hair is so soft. Adora reaches to run her fingers through Catra’s short locks, and she’s a bit envious about having such tameable hair. Free of tangles and being able to wake up with messy hair and have it look </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Catra purrs just a bit as Adora’s hand runs through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love how soft your hair is..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Catra leans into her touches. “You can touch it all you want if we can try to go back to sleep and cuddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.. I’d like that a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking away the half-empty water bottle, Catra puts the cap back on and sets it on the floor since she’s closer, and the two of them lay side by side. Catra decides to shimmy downwards, to where she can hug Adora properly and nuzzle into her chest. Adora’s chin rests atop Catra’s head, fingers combing through brown locks and fingers grazing her ears. She hears the purring emitting from Catra, and feels her girlfriend - or now.. Fiance? - nuzzle in closer and grip onto Adora a bit tighter. It feels comforting to have Catra there and having her so close to her. She lets out a content sigh, places a kiss to Catra’s head, and shuts her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for what feels like the first time to her, Adora sleeps peacefully throughout the night and midway through the morning without having another nightmare. (Nobody had the heart to wake her, and anyone who tried was greeted with their guard cat, Melog, who turned everyone away so their owner and partner could sleep as long as they pleased.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>